Death and despair
by Katherine Sanderson
Summary: After Harry falls through the veil in the Department of Mysteries he finds himself in Hueco Mundo. Harry is Ulquiorra fic. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

"NO!"

Harry could see what was about to happen. Sirius was standing with his back to the veil, Bellatrix stood before him with her wand raised, pointing at the middle of his chest.

Harry ran. He managed to push Sirius out of the way just as Bellatrix fired and Harry stumbled backwards into the veil.

He could feel his body decomposing while he fell through the void but oddly enough it didn't hurt. His conciousness slowly filtered away and he felt a sense of peace surround him … at first. Then he hit the ground. Sand. There was sand everywhere.

He looked down on himself and found that he was slightly transparent, he knew right then that he was dead but at the moment he didn't feel very disturbed by this. He was distracted by the broken chain that was sticking out of his chest. Slowly as he watched it in facination it started to … corrode. He didn't know how to describe it. The point was that it was getting shorter and as it picked up speed Harry felt a deep fear grab on to him and he felt so utterly _alone_.

The chain had vanished and now all that was left was the thing attaching it to his chest. As that too started to "corrode" he was hit by a wave of intense pain. He screamed. He felt like he was being ripped appart and set on fire at the same time. He kept screaming until his conciousness once again started to leave him only to be replaced with a desperate hunger. All he could feel was despair.

* * *

><p>He didn't know who he was. He didn't know what he was. He didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was alone and he was <em>hungry<em>.

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since he died, that much he knew. He had learned a lot about his current existence since then. He was what was called a "hollow" and a Vasto Lorde at that. He was still just as hungry as when he first became a hollow but he had better control of it. He also knew he was powerful. He knew that the dimension he was wandering was called "Hueco Mundo", Hollow world. He knew that time moved differently there than in other dimesions going far slower than in the human world. And he was still alone. He had chosen a name for himself some time ago, he didn't know the exact amount of time though since it was always night. Ulquiorra Ciffer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Join me and I can promise you won't be lonely ever again. Your hunger will subside and you will gain even greater power. How about it?" The man who had called himself Aizen Sousuke held out his hand to him. Ulquiorra stared passively at the offered apendage while he weighed his choices.<p>

He took the hand.

* * *

><p>He was in Scotland. He didn't know where in Scotland but he was definately in Scotland. He was letting his feet carry him wherever they wanted and had long since stopped caring about exactly where he was going.<p>

Eventually he heard something. The sound of a battle in the distance. His feet took him towards the commotion, the sound of people fighting, of people dying. He was curious.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived at the battlefield was that there was almost no blood. This was odd seeing as it was a battlefield and he could see that people had died. There was blood but very little of it, most of the bodies looked as if they spontaniously dropped dead.

Ulquiorra approached the heart of the battle where he could see a snake-like man fighting a bushy haired girl, a redheaded boy, a longhaired exhausted looking man and a sandy blond boy. With the exception of the blond boy who was waving a sword around none of them were weilding weapons. Instead they were throwing jets of light at each other from what Ulquiorra instinctivily knew were wands. He could see that the longhaired man was almost out of comission.

As he breached the edges of the fight the people closest to him stopped and stared. They could see him, Ulquiorra was surprised though he didn't let it show. As he got closer and closer to the central battle more people stopped to gawk at him and when he reached the fighting quartet they too ceased their light-trowing to gape at him in astonishment.

"Harry?"

* * *

><p>Harry only looked at him blankly. Sirius was in shock, Harry was dead, he knew that, but then how could he be standing here right in front of him. He knew he wasn't just seeing things because everyone else were reacting almost the exact same way he was, staring and gaping at Harry.<p>

Sirius took a step forward and raised his hand slightly, hesitantly to touch him only to feel cold steel against his neck. He glanced down and found a curved sword pointed at his throat. Sirius hadn't even seen him move and he was now frozen in fear and confusion.

He _knew_ this was Harry. He may be a great deal paler and have green tattoos on his face but it was definately Harry. His hair was also obviously smoother than it had been before and the half helmet thing looked suspiciously like it was made of bone. Sirius also thought Harry might be the slightest bit taller. But he couldn't focus on that right now, he could only concentrate on the sword at his neck and the fact that it was Harry holding it.

"Harry!?", Hermione shouted in shock and horror from somewhere on his left. "What are you doing!?"

When Harry spoke it was in a frightening monotone voice that was still undoubtebly Harrys voice. "Don't touch me." Harry seemed to study him for a moment before moving on to Hermione, then Ron, then Neville and lastly Voldemort. "My name is not Harry."

Just as he had finished the sentence a ripping noise sounded from above and everybody looked up to see a big tear in the sky. Sirius' attention was drawn from the sky when he heard a soft _swoosh_ to his right. Sirus' eyes snapped to the creepy man who had appeared just a few feet away with his eyes trained on Harry. Well, he was facing Harry at least, his eyes were so squinted that they were probably closed. The man had silver hair and the creepiest smile he had ever seen including Voldemorts.

"Either let the man go or kill him Ulquiorra, Aizen-taicho sent me to get ya, he has a mission for ya", the man adressed Harry. _Ulquiorra?_

The sword was removed from his neck and Harry turned his back to them. This was the moment when Voldemort appearantly regained his composure. "Avada Kedavra!" The green curse flew towards Harry who simply turned around and caught it, crushed it. While everyone else was in shock Harry disappeared with the sound of something breaking the sound barrier, not quite llike the sound of apparating. The creepy man turned to Voldemort and held up what was either a long knife or a very short sword. The next second Voldemort fell to the ground dead while blood spread from the middle of his chest. Then the other man was gone too with that _swooshing_ sound and the tear in the sky started to close. Soon it was gone as if it had never been there. Sirius' knees buckled and he fell to the ground utterly exhausted and shocked.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat at the floor in the great hall just like everyone else, she was exhausted. It hadn't helped that Harry, who she had cried rivers over, had appearantly decided to come visit from the other side of the grave and that he evidently had amnesia or something. To add to the confusion some creepy guy with silver-white hair had come and taken Harry away before killing Voldemort, because it was undoubtedly him who had done it, even if she had no idea how. To put it simply, she was in shock and confused and Hermione _hated_ being confused. The problem was she had no way to figure out what had happened. She doubted she could find the answeres in a book this time. Books didn't have all the answeres, that was a lesson she had learned two years ago.

Hermione jumped (as much as she could while sitting down) when Ron put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and threw herself into his arms, finally letting go of her tears. So many people had died. Lupin, Charlie, Ginny, Moody, Dumbledore … Draco and Narcissa, she hadn't liked them but they hadn't deserved to die either, none of them had.

At the same time it was a relief that they wouldn't have to face Voldemort anymore. Ron stroked her hair but didn't say anything as her tears subsided and Hermione found herself slightly in awe of how tactful he could be sometimes, then again he probably had more to mourn for than she did and she cried a few extra tears at that thought. She lifted her head and looked into his devastated eyes. She was just a few centimetres from kissing him when they were interrupted.

"Ooh ~ ". Hermione and Ron jumped apart startled and whirled around to come face to face with the creepy man who had taken Harry away. He was crouching right next to them. "It looks like we have two litte love birds here ~ ". The entirety of the great hall had become quiet and nearly everyone had their wands pointed at the man they hadn't even noticed before. His creepy smiled widened. "Name's Ichimaru Gin, or Gin Ichimaru I suppose. You seemed to know Ulquiorra earlier so I got curious ~ ".

Hermione was utterly confused. "Ulquiorra?", she asked, then a thought hit her. "You mean Harry?"

"Harry? Was that his name before he died? Intresting." Hermione noticed he never opened his eyes and it was beginning to unnerve her. Ron responed with anger. "Yeah it was, what of it?!"

Ichimarus smirk seemed to get more infuriating as he waited a bit to answere them. "Ya seem to have the wrong idea when it comes to the afterlife. Probably because of these wizarding ghosts you have here. They're just left over impressions of magic, not really souls. They only maintain certain quirks of the people they once belonged to. I'm nice so I'll tell ya what really happens to the soul", Ichimaru declared, still smirking.

"At first ya _do_ become a ghost, but not like these ones", he said in a mock educational tone as he pointed to the fat friar that was floating nearby the wall looking terrified. "Then either a Shinigami, a Soul reaper, finds you and sends you on to the afterlife or you evolve into something called a hollow. In either case you lose your memories of your previous life. There is exeptions of course but those are very rare ~ . If you become a hollow you even forget your own name and become a slave to your instincts until you evolve enough to control them. Simple, ne ~?" Hermione was at a loss for words. Harry didn't remember them, he didn't even know his name which meant he had become one of these "hollow"- things.

"What exactly happened to Harry?", Hermiones voice wavered.

"Hmm ~, I don't know the whole story, how did he die?" Ichimaru looked amused and Hermione felt sick. This was just a source of entertainment for him.

"He fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries", Ron muttered.

"Ah ~ the veil ~ . That's a portal to the dimension the hollows reside in. The hollowfication process would have been quicker than it would have been in the human dimension. Poor Ulquiorra ~ . He probably doesn't remember it though. Oops, maybe I said too much, well gotta go, bye bye ~ ." He was gone once again with that _swooshing_ sound leaving Hermione and Ron confused by the sudden changes of pace.

* * *

><p>Gin shunpo'd through the garganta. <em>Harry huh?<em> It didn't exactly fit him but maybe that was just because he was used to calling him Ulquiorra. So even Ulquiorra had had friends once upon a time, even if he didn't remember it. _Kind of sad_.

He wouldn't drop his facade even now, even when he knew no one was watching him, he couldn't take any chances.

_It's about to begin … Rangiku_.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Yammy stood before Aizen.<p>

"You sent for us?", Ulquiorra said while Yammy wisely didn't say a word.

"Yes, it's time to set the plan in motion. I would like you to pay a visit to … a friend of mine", Aizen said with no small amount of amusement.

"Where could we find this friend of yours?", Yammy said playing along, he was smiling widely.

Aizen smirked. "Karakura town, Japan."


End file.
